Castle's finest hour
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: One-shot. When Castle wants something from Beckett... he has to first give something back... and Beckett makes it shameful... pure GOLD... pure CASTLE... you'll LOVE IT!


_A/N: I was watching my BRAND new DVD collection of season 2 (Because I still haven't seen the new series. GAAAH!) And I was watching the episode where they bet against each other for who finished the case first, and I couldn't help coming up with this one-shot. _

_Enjoy! :D_

He checked himself in the mirror one more time.

The cotton fabric, the color of baby-blue, brought out his eyes, but the flower patterns on the skirt caused him to pull a face. He groaned aloud.This dress was certainly NOT flattering to his image. What would his readers think?

"They'd love it," he concluded aloud. "Probably make 'em laugh for a week."

He took a deep breath before he came out of his bedroom.

At the breakfast bench, as he poured himself some cereal, he heard a suppressed snort from behind him. "Goodmorning mother," he muttered.

"Oh dear," she smiled. "That color looks lovely dear."

Rick groaned. "Don't start…"

"I was simply making an observation."

"You were torturing me," he snapped. "I'll be getting a lot of that when I get to the precinct. I don't need it from you as well. I'm saving my energy until then."

Alexis descended the stairs.

She scoffed, and Rick didn't turn around, he knew that if he did, she would laugh. But as she came around the bench to get breakfast, she saw him in all his glory, and the laughter couldn't be controlled. It came out in a burst, sounding something like a hyena. Rick was NOT amused.

"Oh my God, DAD!" she cackled. "Who on earth took over your brain?"

"I'm trying to prove a point," he muttered slurping on the milk on his spoon.

"Oh dad," she looked over at him sympathetically. "You have to stop insisting that you're always right."

"I didn't," he said. "This time."

Alexis didn't ask anything else, when her father was concerned, anything was possible.

The discussion in the back of the taxi was more torture, he would have liked to take his own car to work, but it wasn't part of the deal, as much humiliation possible was the only way he was going to prove his point. So he made the most of it, and fabricated a story about being late for an audition. He was an actor. The taxi driver had seen more than his fair share of crazies, and thought nothing more of it. Rick got out of there with some dignity.

He arrived at the precinct.

Ryan was the first to see him.

"HELL!" he cackled. "Who'd you lose the bet to?"

"No one," he grinned trying to block the shame he was feeling with a smile. "I'm proving a point."

"That color doesn't suit you?" he guessed.

Rick pulled a face. "Damn, I thought it did."

"Hey, Ricky," Esposito called over his shoulder as he met up with Ryan. "You wanna meet me for a pedicure at 4…" he mocked. "We can go shopping for handbags when we're done."

"Sure," he responded. "Your shout this time!"

Ryan snorted. "Shut up, man," Esposito snapped punching his partner in the arm. "I ain't buying no handbag…"

Rick knew that he wouldn't be going out in the field today, certainly not dressed like this. It was unprofessional, which meant a full day of office work, manly, paperwork and coffee runs, in Rick's opinion… B.O.R.I.N.G. He was NOT looking forward to the day's events.

He walked into Montgomery's office to explain the situation.

He was already laughing before Rick closed the door. He held up a hand as shield. "I have the memo… no need to explain."

"Sir, with all due respect, can't you just tell her you can't have a lunatic running around the precinct in a dress?" he begged. He had a reputation with the ladies, and this was going to kill it.

Montgomery laughed. "And spoil the fun for everyone else, hell no!"

Rick nodded and walked out. There HAD to be a Brightside to this.

Lanie and Beckett were whispering at the desk when he walked up to them.

Beckett grinned. "Now that's what I call a classy girl!"

Rick shrugged. "I borrowed it from my mother."

"She has nice taste," Lanie said.

"Yes," he agreed. "I think so."

Beckett grinned clearly enjoying his discomfort. "Yeah, that's pretty good."

"Is that it? Can we be done with it now?" he begged.

"Hell no…" she shook her head. "ALL day, that was the deal. Giving up so soon, Castle?"

Rick shrugged. "I'll do it… I've come this far."

She winked. "I would LOVE a coffee… and so would Lanie, right?"

Lanie nodded.

Rick nodded and wondered into the coffee room there he realized what she had set up. The whole room was crowded with people, even a news reporter had heard about the 'event' and shown up with his camera crew intact. Rick knew how it was going to go down if he didn't play his cards right, and they had snapped numerous photos already. He might as well have fun with it, he concluded.

"Well hello boys," he mimicked a squeaky girl voice. "Care to pour a sweet ole' lady a cup of tea…"

He pulled a coy face, and held a finger to his lips in mock seduce. Maybe this day was going to have its perks after all. There was light at the end of the tunnel. After all, this action was costing him dinner with a certain female Detective he had had his eye on for quite some time.

The mere thought itself was worth it.

_Thought it might make you laugh… didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to, but it never does. Hopefully it got a few laughs… :D_


End file.
